wolf princess hime
by kkkitties
Summary: Hime Ookami Shadow is a girl with a fear of people. She gets kicked out of her clan and joins team 7. she slowly becomes comfortable only to have the Akatsuki after her because can control the demons then her wolf sprit starts taking over her all while she is started to have weird feelings for a certain somebody.
1. Chapter 1

Hime

Short brown hair in pigtails

Dark blue eyes

Very short

Ninja clothes- she has a yellow tank top with a light pink sweater over her arms. She has yellow shorts and a light pink see threw shirt over it.

She has pink sandals

Mew

White wolf

Silver eyes

Small

Makes a mew sound

Has only three legs

Hime Ookami is a small 8 year old kicked out of her clan. She belongs to the Ookami a clan with people who have wolves. She was always too shy and too kind so they kicked her out along with Mew a three legged wolf. Not sure where to go she ends up at Konoha where the Hokage takes her as his granddaughter. She gets on team 7 but then the wolf sprit starts to take over her and the only way to stop it is to go threw the changing but only the clan leader knows how to do the changing. Not only that but the akatsuki want her because she can control the demons. Now she also has unfamiliar feelings about someone and she doesn't know why.

_I ran fast as I could following Mew. I knew they weren't chasing me but I couldn't stop. The bloody knife with my mother's blood flashed in my mind. This was my fought, my family was ruin because I selfishly decided to live._

_ My little brother Yuki would be all alone. No one would take care of him and he would grow to hate me but that would make him stronger. My weakness of love with become his strength with hate. _

_My thought went back to my mom who I had killed to survive. She had smiled at me saying I had potential. She was right but the potential I had was not good. It was potential to be a monster. To be like my clan. No I wouldn't be like my clan I would be worse. _

_I remember what my mom had said when she named me. "Little Hime of mine your heart will always be as pure as a princess so never demean yourself." But everyone was better than me. I wasn't a princess I was monster._

_I tripped and fell on a root blacking out. I heard loud voices and a strong arm lift me up. I smiled maybe I would be killed. Mew jumped into my cloak and blacked out as well leaving us to the mercy of the ninjas. _

I shrieked remembering when I left. "You ok big sis?" Konohamaru called.

I smiled with a shiver. "I-I-I W-Will be …. Ok," I answered. Konohamaru left thinking it was my usual stuttering. Mew my three legged wolf dragged my clothes out for me and set them on the bed. He then turned around away from me to be respectful of my privacy.

I put on a yellow short sleeve shirt with a pink shirt and then slipped my all black cloak over my clothes. Today I would be joining the academy. I was strong for my age of 11 but grandpa aka the Hokage said I should get used to people more so I don't fait like I did whenever I meant new people.

When I finished changing I put a cloak over Mew so people wouldn't see his missing leg and think he was weak. Mew and I slipped down stairs to the dinner table careful to avoid ANBU. When we got there grandpa and Konohamaru were already almost done eating and were just waiting for me. "Big sis you better do well and then you can become my assistant when I become Hokage." I smiled at him then sat down at the table where Mew brought me my plate.

I was extra small and had to rely on Mew to help in a lot of things. When I first meat grandpa he thought I was 7.

"Hime you might want to get going soon or you'll be late." Grandpa meant it as a joke but I took him seriously and headed out the door skipping breakfast. I heard grandpa sigh but he didn't call me back knowing it would only cause more trouble.

When I got to the academy Iruka was waiting. "Hime come introduce yourself," he smiled. I nodded using all my strength not to run away scared. We walked in and I felt a bunch of stares at me.

Iruka made a sign at me to say my name so I did in a quiet voice that no one could hear. "What?" a loud yellow haired boy yelled.

With his yelling at me I was just about to disappear into the dark but then Mew saved me. He growled and bit the boy on his arm. I didn't feel as scared but I felt bad for letting anyone get hurt. I lifted my hand up and Mew stopped.

**Mew's pov-**

When I saw that boy messing with my mistress I felt a tornado of anger whirl up inside me. "Go die!" I shouted even though he didn't understand me. Hime signaled me to stop so I did but I saw she was feeling better so that meant I did my job right.

I glared at all who seemed to be even thinking about being mean to my mistress which was everyone in some way. The most annoying one was a duck butt haired boy. He was looking at my mistress like she was below him. It took all of me not to rip him to shreds. I couldn't take this and ran him to attack. I grinned at him never underestimate the loyalty of a wolf.

**Hime's pov-**

I watched as Mew attacked a boy with I'm ashamed to say duck butt hair. A lot of the girls in the class glared at me while the yellow hired boy yelled "That what you get Sasuke." With all the attention I was feeling scared and started to dissolve into the dark. Mew saw I was and stopped to finish leading me to the back of the room.

Mew pulled out my chair and I sat down blocking out all of the background. I focused on what sempai was saying when he suddenly called out my name. "Hime do you know how to do a clone?"

I nodded not wanting to lie as he called me up in front of the class. I got ready to do a clone after making sure Mew would catch me if I fell. I made one clone careful to not show too much talent from having the Hokage teach me some thinks.

I bowed and walked back to my seat feeling glares. I didn't bother to do anything since they weren't harming me but then some guy got up and yanked my cloak off. I blushed and let out a high pitch scream. Instantly all eyes went up to me. The fear of all the eyes on me made me shrink away. My hands started to disappear as I drifted into darkness. I fainted as I feel to the ground.

**Mew's pov-**

I watched as the yellow hair boy pulled Hime's cloak off and she fainted. I smiled these people were in trouble now. I turned into my human form of a tall boy Hime's age with long white hair. Everyone was now looking at us with surprise. "You dare to mess with my mistress!" I shouted.

"We're from the Shadow Ookami clan and now you're in danger!" A few people got scared. The Shadow Ookami clan or Ookami clan for short was known for its blood thirsty assassinations. I smirked "Who to kill first?" Iruka looked like he would fight but he know it was hopeless the Ookami were as strong as the Uchihas maybe even more strong.

I was about to attack but my mistress was letting out small screams of fear. I easily picked her up after growling at everyone. "You're lucky I need to help my mistress right now. I left the room leaving everyone shocked. I carried Hime to the Hokage's home and set her on the bed for rest. Her face looked to be in pain. I sighed and went to wolf form before laying down next to her.

**Hime's pov- dream**

_I was laying on the floor my mouth throwing up blood. I was slowly dying because I was rejecting the demon placed in all Ookami's hearts. It hurt so badly but I didn't want to change. I didn't want to let the demon take over. I was all alone in the woods not even Mew was with me._

_Soon I passed out from the pain and the demon consumed me. I was watching what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it. I watched as 'I' killed a whole village. Murdering every man woman and child in the village. I listen as they called me a monster over and over again. _

_When it was done 'I' had a sick grin painted a crossed my face as 'I' licked up the blood that was splattered on me. I felt horrible. The monster me kiss my mom goodnight with the same lips that ripped baby's throats out. I feel asleep and when I awoke I had control of my body again. _

**_You liked it didn't you _**

_A voice called in my head I tried to ignore it but the truth was I did I felt powerful like nothing could hurt me. Then the voice left taking the joy and leaving the guiltiness I felt._

**Mew's pov-**

I felt Hime's breathing quicken. Soon it more of a panting. I licked her to try and get her to wake but it didn't help and she was getting worsen by the second. Her face was now a pale shade and it was losing color fast. I leaped out of bed and ran to go find the Hokage.

As soon as I got to the Hokage's office it was empty what a bad time for him to be in a meeting. This was getting bad now. I couldn't get a doctor because the only doctor Hime could handle was helping another country this minute and the others would scare Hime.

Then an idea came to my head. I quickly turned into my human form and picked up Hime. I rushed back to the academy as fast as I could. My plan was to have one of the kids help heal her. Hime didn't get as scared with kids and she meant those kids before.

As soon as I rushed through the door holding Hime the room went silent. Some were cowering in fear some were yelling why we were here. "Does anyone here know any healing jutsu?" when they went silent I pointed to Hime who was now shaking.

They shook their heads then a pink hair girl asked us why we didn't go see a doctor. I growled at her. I didn't feel like explaining Hime's fear of people and why she would become a ninja with that fear. As I was taking to the class Hime started growling. I looked at her in surprise. If she was growling at me then it probably meant that the wolf sprit was trying to take over her.

I bowed to the class. "Thanks for your help anyway," even if I didn't like them Hime had always told me to say thanks when I get help. I rushed out of the room and took Hime to a forest before the wolf sprit awoke.

Hime wiggled out of my arms and jumped to a tree. Her brown hair that was usually in short pig tails grew longer and flowed out of the rubber bands. Her dark blue eyes turned a spooky green shade as a twisted smile curved on her mouth.

I turned back to my wolf form so the wolf sprit Hime would know I was Hime's partner and not kill me. "Is there a reason you are here?" I asked keeping my voice as polite as possible.

She shanked her head no. "Take care of this girl she has potential." After she said that she went away and Hime started to fall from the tree she was on. I ran to catch her and just in time too.

"Where am I Mew?" she asked me in a confused way. I quickly told her what happen and made clear that she did not harm anyone in wolf sprit mode.

She nodded and suggested we get home for dinner with some kind of plan of what to tell the Hokage. I nodded and help Hime get in a more comfortable position on my back. Soon after we started walking she fell asleep grabbing my neck like she used to.

We got home and started getting thrown questions from Konohamaru but he quickly stopped when he saw that Hime was trying to sleep. I yawned I was getting tired too. I curled up in bed with mistress and fell asleep.


	2. Team 7

I don't own Naruto and you all should be happy I don't

After the events of day one at the academy pretty much everyone ignored me. I was fine with it and often relied on Mew to keep me company. He often made jokes about the boy named Sasuke who had duck butt hair. I would laugh but it would be rude to laugh at someone's lack of hair doing ability.

Mew also teased a boy named Kiba a lot saying his dog Akamaru was a domestic rat. Though Mew liked teasing Sasuke and Kiba he teased Naruto the most saying his skill was really limited and he was weak. Even thought he said that I knew he liked Naruto's personality of always wanting to be the best. It was a lot like our clan except for being blood thirsty.

Soon the year was almost over and it was time to be tested. When I told Konohamaru about this he told me I better win. On the day of this testing I was super nervous and Mew had to do his best to keep me from running away.

I was waiting in a long line as everyone who took the test passed. Then it was Naruto's turn and he came back with no Hitai-ate. I felt bad for him but it was him fault kind of for not paying attention all the time.

After Naruto went a few more went then it was my turn. They told me all I had to do was make a few clones. I nodded and preformed the jutsu. I produced three perfect clones even copying the smell right. The only thing difference between the clones and I was that I shaking in fear. Mew saw this and gave me a stick that smelled wonderful like the forest in my home clan. Sensei smiled and gave me my Hitai-ate.

After me the test was over and we all went to celebrate passing. Konohamaru gave me a giant hug almost choking my small body. I saw Naruto sitting on the swings alone. I would comfort him but his loudness scares me and I might pass out.

I took Konohamaru back home where we all celebrated. Mew kept asking grandpa who my sensei would be but grandpa just kept saying he couldn't tell. When he wouldn't tell Mew started asking about who my teammates were.

I then zoned out. My perfect team might be Hinata because she's quiet and Kiba because dogs are kind of like wolves. That probably wouldn't happen though because teams usually were two boys and a girl. My least favorite team would be one that had any of Sasuke's fan girls, Sasuke, or Naruto. Sasuke is really scary and it looks like he might hurt me. Naruto is loud and hurts my ears and he's also scary just not Sasuke scary and lastly a fan girl. A fan girl would talk about Sasuke and I wouldn't know what to say. Fan girls are also very scary if I anciently hurt Sasuke I might get myself killed.

Suddenly being placed on teams seem so terrifying. I started to shake a little and Mew placed his paw over my hand in a comforting way. I smiled and stopped shaking. It was ok Mew was here. I yawned Konohamaru tired me out fast. "I-I am g-g-going to …..Sleep now," I whispered in the loudest voice I could.

Grandpa nodded while Konohamaru was struggling to keep himself awake. Mew lead me to my room and pulled out my pajamas. I slipped them on taking my cloak off now that only Mew was here. I would have worried more but I fell asleep fast because I was so tired.

_I was training as hard as I could. I stuck my hand out left right left right. I glared at the tree it was in my way. "Kill things in your way," my father had told me. I looked at the tree it was alive. Smashing the roots would be killing something for a no good reason but around here it's kill or be killed. I did a strong punch to the ground as I thought I saw the tree's sprit fly away. _

_"Aww did little Hime nock over her first tree?" they smirked. I ignored them taking any life was bad weather it be animal, plant, or human. When they saw I wasn't talking they growled along with their wolf partners. "This will teach you," they said summoning their wolf sprits. _

_They mercilessly beat me. Leaving me alive just enough to feel the pain. I collapsed weak from hunger and pain. Mew lifted me the best he could on his back but he was too small. I soon blacked out from blood lose. _

_When I woke up my mother was bandaging my wounds looking as sad as could be. I frowned when I saw her look of concern. "My little Hime you keep being as pure as can be and soon they will all see the princess you are." My mother smiled. I was still in pain and miserable but if my mother could cry for me then I would smile for my mother. My mother pat me on my head then lied down tired from healing me. _

_"I love you mother," I whispered to myself afraid the others would hear and hurt us both. I pulled a blanket over my mother and feel asleep right next to her._

I woke up missing my mother more than ever but she was most likely in a better place. "Get ready to go, ok big sis," Konohamaru yelled overly excited. "Can I see your Hitai-ate again?" I nodded and pulled out the blue band with the leaf sign on it. Konohamaru jumped up happily.

When he left Mew pulled out my clothes like he did every day. I threw on the clothes then put Mew's and mine cloaks on. We then went down stairs and ate breakfast with Konohamaru. Grandpa was too busy with work to eat with us today. Mew and I left after Konohamaru gave me a good luck charm bracelet.

When we enter the room we were surprise to see Naruto was sitting in a chair with a Hitai-ate on. All the other children were surprise to see him there too. My guess was Iruka let Naruto try again. Iruka did really like Naruto and always took him out for ramen. I went to the back of the room and practiced talking out loud with Mew's help.

Iruka soon entered the room after Naruto got beaten up for reasons I did not know. I listened carefully to Iruka naming the teams off. He then stopped when he got to team 7. "There is an extra person so team 7 will have four people instead of three," he told us. I silently hoped to not get on this team and have to worry about more people to talk to.

He then called the names, "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hime. Everyone looked around. No one knew my name since I was too quiet. Sensei called the rest of the teams while I shivered getting exactly what I didn't want. Mew licked my check trying to calm me down.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked around for their forth teammate unknown to them I was already there. Sakura and Sasuke gave up while Naruto started to make a trap by the door. Sasuke started to call Naruto a stupid while Sakura said a jonin would never fall for that.

I watched the group fight both Sakura and Sasuke against poor little Naruto. In arrange from size Sasuke was tall Sakura was normal, Naruto was small, and I was tiny. If you think about my size it was no wonder they didn't notice I was here.

I cuddled up to Mew and took a quick nap while I waited for our slow sempai. After another hour I woke up to our sempai being hit in the head with an eraser. I couldn't believe it worked. I looked at Mew who was glaring at our sempai. It normally took at lest 5 minutes before he hated someone I wondered what was wrong.

**Mew's pov-**

I saw my mistress' new sensei reading a book known as make out paradise, not that I knew anything about it. I would not let my mistress be taught by a pervert. I growled and bared my teeth ready to attack. I jumped up grabbing the book in my mouth. "How dare you!" I growled but of course he didn't understand me. I was just about to rip the book up but the ninja took it back.

"Hime control your wolf," he said causing Hime to let out a squeak. Everyone followed the sound to my mistress.

"Wait so you're Hime!" Naruto yelled scaring Hime into a corner. I stood protectively over her till pervert sensei (Kakashi) told us to meet him outside.

**Hime's pov-**

I watched as Mew took the book from my sensei. It was make out paradise a book series Mew reads. He must have wanted that book really bad. After sensei took the book back he yelled at me to control Mew. I squeaked in response causing my team members to find me.

"Wait so you're Hime?" Naruto yelled making me go into the nearest corner. I sighed in relief when Mew stood in front of me ready to protect me.

Sensei stared at us still in the door way. "My first impression of you guys is I don't like you. Mew growled at him about to attack. Only stopping because I was shaking.

After he rudely told us we weren't liked he told us to go outside. Once outside sensei asked us to say our name, our likes, Dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. He went first and in a lot of words he told us his name, Kakashi. Mew sighed saying Kakashi probably didn't trust us yet. I nodded thinking Mew was right.

Next Naruto spoke. "I like ramen like when Iruka sensei takes me out, I don't like waiting for it to cook, my hobbies are pranking and hanging out with friends. My dream is too become the best Hokage ever!" I looked at Naruto with admiration.

Then Sakura talked. Mew said "All she is going to talk about is Sasuke," so I dozed off into a dreamless sleep. When I finally woke up I heard Sasuke say he was going to kill a certain person and restore his clan. I looked at him shocked he could say he wanted to kill so easily

Kakashi looked at me next. "Hime just say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream,"

I looked at my team feeling their stares. Then Sakura walked over "Sensei I don't think she talks." I looked at Mew for help as I began crying.

Mew transformed into his human form surprising Kakashi. "Mistress say your name ok," Mew smiled giving me confidents.

"I'm H-H-Hime, the Hokage is my grandpa." I started shanking when Mew interrupted.

"Don't worry Hime I'll talk just leave it to me." I nodded and silently thanked Mew.

Mew transformed into me and started talking. "I'm Hime Ookami Shadow. The Hokage took me in when I was ten and treated me like a granddaughter. I love my wolf Mew who has always protected me but I feel weak and useless to him. When I was thinking about what team I wanted to be on this is the exact team I didn't want to be on. Everyone here is really scary and I feel like running away. When I think of Sasuke I think of a demon duck butt king. When I think of Naruto I think of a loud mouth cat. Sakura is the worst she is overly obsessed. The things I like are sweets, Mew, Konohamaru, and the Hokage. What I don't like is this team, talking and being around others, and killing anything. My hobbies are practicing how to talk to people with Mew and training with Mew. My dream is to die in a way that helps people since I don't believe I should be alive. Lastly I have a deep fear of people." Finished Mew as he went back to wolf form.

My team stared at me and Mew. I turned bright red and covered myself with my cloak. Even Kakashi was stunned. Mew just told them all the embarrassing things about myself. I felt myself disappear as I turned into darkness.

**_They will tease you now _**

**_They will hate you now_**

**_But I can help _**

**_Give me control_**

_I was in a dark room and I herd the wolf sprit say those things over and over. I was scare I wasn't strong maybe she could take over for a bit and help me. I closed my eyes as the dark consumed me completely._

**Wolf spirit 3rd pov-**

**Wolf Spirit watched over Hime protectively. _Yes soon she'll relies the darkness will protect her._ Wolf Sprit saw the girl in a calm deep sleep dreamless. This girl would be the obvious choice with her lack of attachments to the human world. As soon as she reached her true potential she would be ripe for the taking. Wolf Sprit smiled knowing that soon she wouldn't be alone. **

**Hime's heart rate had gone back to normal and it was time for her to be sent back to the human world. Wolf Sprit let Hime get one last look at the world of the sprits then sent her to wake up. **

**Mew's pov-**

I watched Hime disappear into the darkness. Since Wolf Sprit wanted to protect Hime I doubted she would take over and kill. The most important thing right now was to get Hime comfortable with her team. Mew turned to human form again so he could talk to team 7.

"I gave you a bunch of info on Hime so you better use it well and become her friends,"

"Wait why does Hime want to die?" Sakura asked slightly freaked out.

I sighed if I didn't answer they would probably ask Hime. "She did something bad in the past before she came here and she feels the need to die but she doesn't think she deserves to die. She wants her younger brother Yuki to think of her not badly so she's planning to die for him."

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked suddenly a bit curious.

I looked at Hime and hoped she didn't wake up this moment. "Her wolf sprit took over and she killed her clan leaving only Yuki her brother alive." I answered.

Kakashi looked surprised, Sakura was appalled, and Sasuke made a hn like sound.

"I think they all deserve to die the stupid bullies they were." I whispered before I went back to wolf form. Hopeful this talk would help. I read in a book if you don't have secrets between your friends you'll get along better so maybe it would work.

"When Hime wakes up tell her not to have breakfast because we're going to have a survival activity." I nodded. The team started focusing on Kakashi who was laughing like a sicko. Sasuke was still looking at us though with his face in that permanent disapproving look.

I gave him a growl and then he turned away. I curled up to Hime. It's been so long since I had to talk this much and believe it or not you can get out of practice with talking to people. I yawned and fell asleep.

**Hime pov-**

When I woke up I was in the forest with Mew I wondered when I got here. I couldn't believe I had went into the dark on the first day then I remembered what Mew had told them. "Mew why did you tell them all that," I yelled (yelling for Hime is way more quiet than normal yelling).

"Keeping secretes will not help you get friends so I told most of your secretes." I thought about it for a minute the way Mew put made it seem like it was true.

"Why are we in the forest Mew?"

"I asked your grandpa is we could sleep outside and he agreed."

"But why sleep in the forest?"

"You seem worried and the forest is a calm place."

I nodded as always Mew was right.

"Also mistress your sensei said to meet him and the others for a survival activity and not to eat breakfast."

I nodded again what would I do with-out Mew.

"Mew thank you for all your help."

"Of course princess we are partners and best friends."

I smiled as I went over to Mew and laid on his warm back. I soon fell into a deep sleep along with Mew.


	3. to get a bell or not

** I don't own Naruto**

**please read my other story Nana the overly kind ninja**

"Hime wake up it's time to go!" I looked at the shadows to see what time it was. We were going to be late I was so used to Konohamaru waking me that I forgot about getting up on time. I hid in a bush and changed my clothes then threw my cloak on.

"Ready!" I yelled (again Hime's yelling in still quiet really only ninjas would be able to hear her normal voice)

I grabbed Mew's neck as he led me to where my team was. I didn't want to have to talk so I hung out in a bush. I took a quick nap while I waited for Kakashi (in case you didn't notice Hime sleeps a lot who knew being with people was so tired lol). Soon I was woken with Naruto and Sakura yelling you're late.

"Kakashi sensei where is Hime she didn't come yet?" Sakura asked.

"I believe she's over there hiding." He told her pointing to my direction. I squeaked and came out of the bush.

I joined the group but hid in the side lines which happen to be too close to Sasuke for Sakura. She glared at me with a look so I hide behind Sasuke not that it helped demon duck butt king was also scary.

I turned away from the two scary people that looked as if they would eat me and started to listen to Kakashi. "This clock is set for noon. All you have to do is take the bells away from me by then. If you fail you will have to watch me eat my lunch and you will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's stomachs started to growl at the sound of food. "Hey Hime why aren't you hungry," Naruto yelled in a loud voice.

I shivered a little but I tried to answer his question the best I could. "I-I-I'm used to g-g-going without food." I told Naruto as quickly as I could. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at me as if they wished that was the same for them.

We looked back at Kakashi. "Wait but there are only three bells," Sakura questioned our sensei.

Kakashi laughed. "Yes so at least one of you will go back to the academy."

Sakura and Naruto put on determined faces while Sasuke kept his face straight. I just tried to not run away.

"You may use any weapons and come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi told us.

I zoned out and thought of a plan to get those bells.

** I could help**

I pinched myself to get the voice out of my mind. I almost missed it when Kakashi told us go. All of us hide except for Naruto who tried to take Kakashi on. I turned away from him so I could start planning with Mew. "We get Kakashi alone then full on attack before he knows it." I told Mew.

Mew nodded and transformed into me. The plan was that Mew would distract Kakashi while I would take the bells. The only thing was we would wait till time almost ran out. I was feeling low on energy and fell asleep with Mew keeping guard for me.

**Kakashi's pov**

I watch as all my students tried to attack me. Well all but Hime. I wondered where she went. No one was attacking me for now so I went to see where she went. What I saw surprised me more than all the others.

Hime was in a bush sleeping. Her wolf was keeping watch but that could still be fatal on a mission. I decided to test Hime to see if she was prepared.

**Hime's pov**

Mew nudged me with his nose telling me it was time to attack. He pretended to be me still sleeping while I hide in a tree behind Kakashi. I waited counting the steps he took till he came upon Mew. Mew jumped up and bite him while I blended in with the shadows and reached for the bells.

Kakashi jumped out of the way just in time but he still hasn't seen me. I reached out again grabbing the bells. I gave Mew a thumbs up and we escaped. It was just in time too because the bell rang.

We all went to the meeting spot. I gave each of my teammates a bell I wasn't planning on passing anyway. "I've decided you won't go to the academy." Kakashi told us.

Sakura and Naruto were grinning happily and even Sasuke looked a little happier. Then he told us what he meant by that. "I won't be sending you to the academy because you'll be dropped from the program. You all acted like brats when it was supposed to be about teamwork."

He turned to all of us. "Sakura you only cared about Sasuke and didn't try to help Naruto when he was right in front of you, Naruto you did everything on your own and didn't try to think before you attacked, Sasuke you thought everyone was below you, and worst of all you were sleeping Hime."

Everyone turned to me in disbelief. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and tried to talk. "I may not pass but the others should they have bells." Everyone looked at Kakashi who was missing the bells then at themselves who had the bells.

"Hime did you give them the bells and when." Kakashi asked.

I closed my eyes again. "I was sleeping till it was near the end so I could take them without anyone noticing me. I gave them to you guy because you're my team and it more important that my team pass than me."

Kakashi looked at me then back at the team. "Ok everyone passes but Hime who will be dropped."

The whole team Sasuke included shouted what. "No." Naruto shouted handing me the bell back. The rest of the team followed his example.

"We are a team and can't leave anyone out." Sakura yelled showing her fan girl fierceness.

Sasuke nodded, "If anyone should pass it's her."

I shook my head it wouldn't be right to accept this.

Kakashi looked at us all. "So is that your choice." We all nodded. "You pass."

We all looked at Kakashi surprise. "It was about team work and you showed team work by not passing in less all your team passed."

Sakura and Naruto jumped up happily while Sasuke gave a happy smirk. I just hugged Mew. "I'm ready to go home I whispered to him." He smiled and helped me onto his back.

"I'm going home,' I told my team when they stared at me curiously.

"Wait why." Naruto yelled. Mew turned around and growled a Naruto baring his teeth. I gave Mew a solf pat.

"You guys are done so I can leave I have someone who will tell me what time to meet." The team nodded still confused as to why I never talked to them.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep it took a lot out of me to talk without stuttering but I did feel a bit happier to know my team cared about me enough to risk not passing.

**if someone will review I will do another chapter if not you'll have to wait till tomorrow also look on my profile to find the dates I will update. the other days I will be doing things because I still have a life not much of one but I have one. the more you review the more I will update. if you don't update it might take slower also I do not own Naruto but you should know that. **


End file.
